


Breathe

by robbaery_thewolfandrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbaery_thewolfandrose/pseuds/robbaery_thewolfandrose
Summary: Robb is missing and Margaery freaks out.Just some cute fluff to make Robbaery shippers happy.





	Breathe

Margaery entered the restaurant to find her brother and his boyfriend already seated at their table. She weaved through the other guests to greet them. 

Renly stood as soon as he spotted her. 

" Margaery, darling, you look amazing. The Stark boy doesn't know what he is missing tonight." he said wrapping her in a hug.

" Robb and Harry are flying out to the wildlife reservation he had built in his father's honor. He should be back a little later after I'm done here." she said with a smirk. Renly had made it a point to pester Margaery about her sex life ever since she had met him. Naturally, Margaery turned it to her advantage by making it a game between them. 

" Can we talk about something else besides that?" Loras said irritated. Renly and Margaery just laughed. 

" So Renly how are you progressing on Sansa's wedding? I'm just assuming she hasn't run you into the ground yet." she asked. 

" No, she hasn't. It's coming together quite well actually. She is one of the very few bearable brides in the country." Renly explained. Just then Loras' phone rang. 

" It's Sansa. I wonder what she wants?" her brother said pressing the button on his phone to answer it.  
" Sansa... what? Sansa, sweetie calm down...we'll be there in a minute." he said hanging up and looking at the ground.

" What is it?" Margaery asked with a smile. Loras looked up with a somber expression on his face. 

" Robb's helicopter went missing on his way back from the reservation. They're sending out search parties now. Sansa wants us to go to Cat's house." he said. Margaery froze. 

He is alive. She kept telling herself that one sentence all the way to Robb's mother's house. She rushed inside, not even stopping to greet Catelyn or comfort Sansa about Harry and her brother, and turned on the television. 

" Thank you, Frank. I am here at the North's private helicopter terminal where Robb Stark's helicopter was expected to land two hours ago. He and his future brother in law, Harrold Hardying, were canvasing the new wildlife reservation that was built just last month. Stark has been the head of Winterfell Inc. since his father, Eddard Stark, tragically passed away one year ago." the reporter on the news said. Margaery felt herself getting short of breathe. 

" Why haven't they said anything about where Robb is yet? Why haven't they said he is ok?" she breathed out.  
Margaery started to feel like she couldn't breathe. Like someone had knocked the air out of her lungs. She fell to the ground trying to steady her breaths but it wasn't working. All she could think about was how Robb might be dead. Sansa rushed in and sat on the floor next Margaery. 

" Margaery, look at at me? Margaery, just breathe. Ok? Robb is fine. They'll find him and Harry soon, just breathe." she said taking in deep breaths to help Margaery steady her breathing. Finally, she got herself back to normal but was still shivering at the thought of how her boyfriend might be dead. 

" You're shaking. I'll go get you a sweater. Stay right here." Sansa said running towards the stairs. Catelyn came in from the kitchen. 

" Here drink this. You'll feel better." she said handing Margaery a cup of tea. She took a tiny sip and set it on the coffee table. 

" He has to be ok. I'm not ready to let him go yet. I..." Margaery stopped feeling herself tear up. She immediately looked down to hide from the older woman sitting next to her. " You two will have all the time in the world. Margaery, we are so glad that your in Robb's life. I can see the difference you've made in him. He never really let anyone close to him until you." Cat told her. 

" He has always been close to you, Cat." Margaery said with a thin smile. " No, not like he has let you get close. He never really let me in. He only told me what I wanted to hear and that was fine... for a time. You have made him so happy and I know you'll always make him happy." she said embracing the girl who hoped to become her daughter in law one day. 

Loras and Renly came in from the back yard and turned up the t.v. louder. 

" Cat, Marg. Listen." Loras said. 

" This just in, Stark and Hardying have both been found safely and are now on their way back to his family home as we speak." the reporter said. Just then the front door creaked open. 

" Sansa!" they all heard Harry shout. The red head ran down the stairs and jumped into her fiancee's arms.  
The rest of them came into the front foyer right behind her. 

" Harry, where's Robb?" Margaery asked worridly. 

" Right here." Robb said from the doorway.  
" Robb!" they all shouted. 

Margaery ran up to him and pulled him into what she considered their most passionate kiss yet. When they broke apart, she instantly grew a bit angry. 

" Why didn't you call to tell us you were alright?" she said in between the hits she was placing on his chest.  
" My phone got lost during the accident. I'm sorry, Marg. I'm here now though." her boyfriend said pulling her into him and kissing the top of her head. 

" Don't do that again. I can't lose you. Promise me you won't do that again." Margaery whispered into his chest. 

" I promise you. I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. Just breathe." Robb said stroking her hair.


End file.
